


The Songverse

by Grungey_Romantic



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Nirvana (Band), Queen (Band), Sex Pistols (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Ramones
Genre: Also Penny is a bit of a bitch but I love drama so-, Drama, Friendship, I kinda like it so far, Kinda weird au thingy, Multi, My contribution to these fandoms, Slice of Life, muli chapter, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grungey_Romantic/pseuds/Grungey_Romantic
Summary: A weird au where the music of some of my faves are personified. Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my weird bit of fan fic. Please don't question me too much. 
> 
> Also, for reference, Sheena has Tommy Ramone's height (5'5). Anarchy has Sid Viscous's height (6'0) so don't yell at me about how Joey Ramone was taller I KNOW THAT ALREADY

Sheena sighed, pushing her slight mess of short black locks away from her face. She narrowed her brown eyes behind her sunglasses, frowning slightly at the British girl across from her. 

“Anarchy, can you please calm down for five minutes?” 

The other girl- Anarchy, a ginger with gray eyes in a playful glare- stuck her tongue out, still hanging upside down from the ratty couch. 

“Do I look like someone who calms down?” 

Sheena sighed, facepalming and leaning over her guitar. “One can only hope.” She muttered, resigning herself to her fate of hearing Anarchy attempting and failing to play the bass slightly out of tune and succeeding in driving her friend (sort of? She never actually said if they were friends) absolutely insane. Which she seemed to be fine with. Frankie would come along soon enough, and she’d have someone else to annoy. Or they might get things done. Actually, maybe not. That was more difficult than getting Anarchy to calm down. 

Sheena looked up. “Think Frankie’s gonna bring Penny along?” 

Anarchy shrugged. “Most likely. I swear, she’s got little Frankie wrapped around her finger.” 

“Could say the same about you.” 

“Oh, piss off!” 

Penny was more than slightly out of the expectations of their little group. Penny Lane was slightly older than most of them, British like Anarchy, but on a whole other spectrum. She was softer, quite and acted quite sweet, and looked the part, with freckles and big blue eyes framed by long eyelashes and round glasses (not too unlike Sheena’s sunglasses). But if you happened to do something bad and disappoint her- or worse, steal her food- you were in for some more than slightly hurtful remarks. She was a master at destroying any shred of confidence a person owned. Which actually made her a little terrifying. 

The three stood apart on her. 

Frankie and Anarchy stood on opposite sides of the scale, with Frankie looking up to the girl and loving her (with more than a few jokes about a supposed crush, the existence of which is still up for debate), and Anarchy not trusting her in the slightest after witnessing her taking someone down with her words that left the poor person sobbing (Anarchy was the only one there to witness it, and Frankie won’t believe her), and barely keeping it civil with their youngest friend around. Anarchy did admit to Sheena at one point (in a very drunken state) that it was mainly concern (“Ya ever notice she never acts like that with Frankie around, but will with us? It’s fishy, really.”). 

Sheena stood firmly in her own camp of suspicion-laced indifference. She had never personally seen Penny do anything, and she had never done anything to her, so she really didn’t have much reason to full on hate her. But the things she did hear about her when Frankie wasn’t around and the few very passive aggressive comments she innocently slipped to Anarchy sometimes did raise an eyebrow- and a healthy amount of distrust. 

Sheena winced as Anarchy decided to wack her with a pillow, letting out a short laugh of surprise. As off on cue, Frankie walked in. With Penny trailing behind her. She could hear Anarchy trying to bite down a disappointed groan. It sort of working, in the sense that Sheena heard it and the two other girls were none the wiser. 

Frankie sorta bounced as she walked, meaning she probably had some amount of sugar. Her note book was clutched close to her side, and her dirty blonde hair was still looking like bed head- probably because it was. And she wondered why Anarchy kept jokingly getting her hair brushes for gifts and Sheena found herself putting sticky notes on her mirror. Sheena shook her head slightly. The girl was an open book and barely noticed. Sheena still forced a smile at the slightly less welcome girl. 

Penny waved politely to the other two girls, her smile looking much more forced when turned to Anarchy. 

“Hey guys!” Frankie said, sitting on the couch next to Anarchy, effectively making it so Penny had to steal the one other chair in the room- a heavy thing that was there when they moved in, and far set from the coffee table Sheena was sitting on and the couch. Anarchy was smirking in satisfaction, ruffling the younger girl’s already messy hair. 

“Frances Krista Grohl, where have you been?” She asked jokingly, acting like a scolding mother. 

Sheena rolled her eyes slightly. Anarchy was the farthest one could get from a mother. 

Frankie rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry, uh, we just uh…” 

“Oh, her watch got knocked out of time somehow and I took her to get milkshakes, she just lost track of time.” Penny cut in, smirking slightly at Anarchy. 

“Hey, how’d you know to answer when I didn’t ask you?” Anarchy said, laughing even though she was glaring at Penny over Frankie’s head. 

“Well, because I was there, silly!” She said, her smile a bit too sweet. Sheena shook her head slightly at Anarchy. No, Frankie’s right here, let it go, calm down- 

“And? I asked little Frankie here!” Anarchy said, ruffling up the younger’s hair again with a sarcastic smile. 

Sheena stood. “Ya know, I could go for some coffee. I’m gonna go make some. Care to help, Frankie?” 

Frankie got up, trailing after the older girl. Sheena was glad she listened for once. Sheena started getting things out, listening for the passive aggressive argument in the other room. And there it was. Sheena sighed, climbing up on the counter to get the coffee grounds. “Mind filling up the water, Frankie?” Sheena asked. Frankie nodded, bringing the coffee pot to the sink to fill it. Sheena grabbed the coffee, taking the pot from Frankie and starting the brew. 

Yep, another normal day. Sheena leaned against the counter when the coffee finished, mug cupped in her hands as she took a careful sip. Frankie went back to the other two, oblivious to the discrete argument. These idiots would be the death of her.


	2. Don't Even Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A refefence to my favorite little story in music, and Sheena and Anarchy being idoits

Somehow, Anarchy got into a fight while they were _just sitting at a park._

Sheena was seriously questioning her sanity at this point. It wasn’t a physical fight this time- thank God- but still. It was her and May, and it wasn’t even that bad. It was almost funny. Actually, it was. Frankie was laughing when Anarchy retreated back to them. 

It just stared when Anarchy just walked right up to May Mercury and asked if she brought ballet to the people. Like an idiot. And May retorted, with an “I am trying, darling.” She called everyone darling. Even in a bit of a fight, apparently. Then, she sort of flicked the safety pins adorning Anarchy’s jacket, asking if she “placed them just so”. And proceeded to gently shove her a good bit away from where they had been standing and walking back. Anarchy ended up sulking back to a laughing Frankie and a bewildered Sheena. 

“You _really_ need to stop doing that.” She said when she came back.

“It wasn’t bad.” Anarchy said, shrugging. “Just a wounded pride.” 

“God knows you’ll never recover.” 

“You’ll have to push me around in a wheelchair forever.” 

  


Frankie looked between the two, giggling softly. “Like an old married couple!” She said, laughing. 

Sheena looked at her. “We are _not_!” 

Anarchy laughed along. “Are we, _dear_?” 

“_You_ can shut it!” 

“But will I?” 

  


Frankie watched as they started up again, rolling her eyes fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some set up for drama, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!

_“Hello, I love you, won’t you tell me your name?”_

“It’s Anarchy.”

“I’m Frankie!”

“Are we really doing this again?”

“Yes.”

Sheena sighed, looking back at her magazine. She was sitting on the ramp railing, at the corner of the landing as Anarchy and Frankie were being idiots below her. Frankie’s cassette player sat next to her, playing a compilation Fankie put together. Knowing her, that song was put on specifically for that joke. The dork.

Sheena shook her head, smiling slightly. But then the moment was ruined by Penny walking up. Sheena rolled her eyes, ready for the drama.

“‘Ello!” Penny said, smiling sweetly. As things had been continuing, Sheena was getting sick from that smile. She fought back a gag.

“Oh, hello.” Anarchy said, wrapping an arm around Frankie. Her voice was colder than it was just a few minutes prior. Frankie waved happily. Sheena barely gave a nod of acknowledgment. The chorus came again. Anarchy and Frankie made the same joke. Sheena made a point to smile fondly. She guessed it was a bit endearing…

“Isn’t that a bit… childish?” Penny said, head tilted.

Sheena bit back a remark.

____'Says the person who still dresses like she's a school girl.'____

_ __ _

_ __ _

She ended up saying, “Who wants to grow up? I know I don’t wanna grow up.” She could have sworn she heard Penny mutter something to herself. Anarchy’s face twitched, as if she was about to fix her with a glare.

“You still have to, you know..” Penny said, head held high.

______'Turning up her fucking nose-'_>_____

_ __ _

_ __ _

Frankie’s face fell slightly as she leaned back against Anarchy. “I-It’s an inside joke-” She stared, smile looking forced.

“An immature one. Now, come. We can have some proper fun at the spot.”

Frankie looked between Penny and Anarchy. “But...I’m hanging out with them today.”

“Do you really want to?” Penny asked. She turned so Sheena couldn’t see her face, but it wasn’t a very pleasant look, if Anarchy’s expression was anything to go by.

Frankie nodded.

“No, I don’t think you really want to.” Penny said, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her away.

“Oi! Who are you to speak for her?” Anarchy said, tugging Frankie back gently.

“I think I might know what she would want.”

“We’ve known her longer! And she has a voice! Back the hell off!”

Sheena hopped down, shoving her hands in her packets as she walked up. “I think maybe-”

Penny grabbed Frankie’s arm again, dragging her away. Frankie looked back apologetically.

Anarchy was practically shaking. “That bitch-”

“Easy, Annie.” Sheena said, putting a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. “We’ll get our revenge later. Trust.”

“She just-”

“Let’s just go home for now.” Sheena said quickly. “Before you do something to get arrested. Again.”

Anarchy sighed. “I mean, it’d be easier to justify this time around.”

“Our word against golden girl Penny?”

“...Oh bloody fucking hell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, because I have more!!!


End file.
